


Heimdall Visits Asgard

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [57]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Heimdall Visits Asgard

Before you knew it, you were walking out with Thor and Heimdall, Benjamin in Tony’s arms, as no one had heard from Steve.

“Don’t worry about us okay? Enjoy your Asgard family.” Tony grinned.

You gave him a small smile. “I’ll be home tonight.” You reminded him. “After we get Heimdall to bed.”

He nodded. “That sounds great.” He gave a nod to Thor. “Travel safe.”

Thor gave him a smile of thanks and looked to you. “Let’s go celebrate our son, little one.” He took your hand and kissed the back of it.

* * *

Pausing the moment your feet were in Asgard, you tried to calm your breathing. You thought you’d feel better, but with the risk of Thor’s family judging you, and maybe even no longer wanting you as a daughter in law had you near hyperventilating.

Heimdall didn’t know where to look first, his eyes never landing on anything for long. “Dada!” He gasped in awe.

Thor beamed with pride. “This is your home son.” He watched as some of the staff watched you and Heimdall, nodding at them with a smile.

You gave his hand a small squeeze, wanting to make the most of your time there, and not wanting time to simply think. “How about we go find your parents? They’ll love him.”

Thor nodded and led you down to the great hall. “You’ll be fine little one.”

There was no way that he could know that, but you gave him a smile anyway, trying to feel hopeful. Once you walked in, the people that were in there with his parents grew quiet and everyone’s eyes went to you, then Heimdall.

“Everyone, meet our son, Heimdall!” Thor beamed.

His mother was instantly walking down with open arms. “My first grandson!”

Heimdall was interested in her dress wear and squealed, going for her. He giggled as she fawned over him, tugging on her jewelry.

Odin looked proudly at Thor as he walked down to his wife. “Heimdall. A brave name.”

Thor grinned, watching Heimdall. “We both liked the sound of it.” He glanced at you.

You nodded, looking shy.

“How are you dear?” His mother lifted Heimdall onto her hip and walked over to you.

Licking your lips, you didn’t realize you had his hand in a tight grip. “I’m okay.” You managed.

“We must speak with you and father. Alone.” Thor informed them.

She looked at Odin and nodded, then suddenly the hall was empty.

“Is everything alright? Has his sickness returned?” Odin asked.

“I-I had a baby boy. He’s almost a month old.” you said quietly.

“Why the long face?” Odin asked. “Another grandson! Why did Thor not mention you were expecting?”

You wiped a tear from your cheek. “We didn’t know.” You told them. “Thor’s not the father.”

Frigga and Odin looked at each other for a moment before they looked at Thor.

Your throat tightened and you teared up more. Burying your face in Thor’s chest, you clutched his shirt and sobbed, your fears coming true.

“My dear, that does not change our viewpoints of you. We are just…surprised.” Odin placed a hand on your back.

Thor sighed, holding you. “She has been scared of what you’d think.” He told them. “It’s been causing her great anxiety.”

Frigga gave you a sad smile. “We are just curious is all, perhaps you can tell us who the father is? Do we know him?”

Sniffing, you looked over at her. “It’s Steve.”

“The Captain.” Thor clenched his jaw slightly. “It was unexpected.”

Odin nodded. “He seemed like a nice soldier…”

Thor looked at you. “Take our son for a walk to the gardens. I shall fill my parents in.” He said gently, kissing your forehead. He knew reliving it all would do you no good.

You nodded and gently took Heimdall. “Let’s go look at all the flowers.” You tickled his middle before walking out, hoping to relax.

Once you were out of the room, his gaze went back to his parents. “The Captain was unfaithful to her, and had not been welcome at our home, or the tower. He had been seeing another woman. Not long after this came to light, we learned the other woman was with child.”

Frigga looked heartbroken for you and Odin looked angry. “Go on.” She said in a hushed tone.

“I had spoken with the Captain about moving out of our home, and he voiced missing Heimdall. Barnes had been bringing him to the park to see the Captain a few times a month.” He took a deep breath. “I had discussed that with her, mind you. Well, when I returned home from my last visit, I found her with as tiny newborn on her chest. She was under the impression the child was mine.”

“But it was the Captain’s.” Odin finished. “That poor woman. Can you raise the child as your own?”

Frigga nodded, agreeing. “He needs a stable father.”

Thor nodded. “He agreed to be there for him, and yet we have not heard from him in nearly a week. The others are watching him.”

Odin made a face and shook his head. “You must be there for him.”

“I intend to. I love him as my own.” He told his parents honestly. “His name is Benjamin James.” He gave them a soft smile. “Much tinier than Heimdall was.”

Frigga smiled. “Then we will love him as our family as well. Benjamin James is very cute.”

“His middle name is actually for Barnes.” He told them with a light chuckle. “But, I must check on them. This has not been an easy time for her.”

His parents looked at him proudly as he left. “Bring him back!” Frigga grinned.

Thor chuckled, hearing his mother. “Yes, mother!” He smiled back at her. He was happy they were so supportive and smiled wider when he saw Heimdall exploring with you. As if sensing his father’s presence, Heimdall turned and grinned. “DADA!”

Heimdall tugged on your hand until you both reached Thor and he clung to him instantly. Thor grinned, reaching down to lift him. “Are you enjoying the garden, my son?”

He babbled and pointed to the different ponds, looking excited. “Dada.”

You smiled brightly at the both of them, hugging Thor’s side. “How did things go with your parents?”

“They are displeased with the Captain, but love Benjamin’s name, and will see him as their grandson.” He told you with a smile.

You sighed in relief. “Your parents are wonderful.”

Thor nodded in agreement. “They wish to see Heimdall again.” He chuckled. “We must get ready for his party.”

“Of course.” You held onto his arm as he led you back inside. Now you felt more at ease about his parents. However, you were worried you’d return and there would still be no word from Steve. There seemed to always be a constant worry, but you knew Tony and the gang would each protect Benjamin with their lives. If Steve didn’t shape up soon, you’d do whatever it took to protect your boys.

Frigga took care of Heimdall as the rest of the kingdom got ready. She couldn’t get over how much he looked like a young Thor, and couldn’t wait to meet Benjamin.

Odin made sure everything was perfect, coming to check on Frigga also. He smiled when he watched his wife with Heimdall. “I love watching you with children.” He told her.

She beamed shyly. “I missed having them around the kingdom.” She tickled Heimdall. “Thor was telling me he is showing signs of his godliness.

He looked proud hearing that. “Were we not older, I would want more, my dear.”

She looked shy, if a queen could look like it. “That means a lot.” She handed Heimdall to him.

Odin took him and kissed her cheek softly. “Let us celebrate our first grandson.” As he said that, you and Thor walked in, him in full uniform and you in a dress that matched it.

Frigga rushed over to you. “My goodness! You look beautiful.” She gushed. “You’ll be a gorgeous bride.”

You blushed brightly. “Thank you.” You smiled. “I like matching Thor.” You giggled.

Thor grinned, moving to take his son. “I cannot believe it has been a year already!”

You smiled as he looked so proud and cuddled to his side again before looking at his parents. “We can visit any time you’d like.”

Odin nodded. “We would enjoy seeing him, and we look forward to meeting our second grandson!”

Your heart nearly burst at that. “T-Thank you so much.”

* * *

By the time you put Heimdall to bed, he was completely wiped out. He’d laughed, played, and ‘danced’. As well as ate as much as you’d allow him to. Stepping back into the hall, you looked up at Thor. “It’s time for me to get home to Benjamin.” You sighed.

Thor nodded. “Are you sure?”

Odin and Frigga walked down to give you their hugs. “Come back soon.” Frigga said lovingly. “It’s good having a daughter in the palace.”

You smiled widely at that. “It’s an honor. Heimdall is lucky to have such great grandparents.”

“We are blessed to have such a lovely daughter and grandson.” Odin replied. “Now, go to your other son.”

You nodded and waved happily, feeling much better about the situation.

* * *

“I’m home!” You called out, having not bothered to stop and change, leaving you in your gown from the party.

Benjamin was currently in his crib so Tony came out to greet you. As he did so, his breath caught in his throat. “Sweetheart…”

“What?” You raised an eyebrow.

He smiled softly. “You look amazing.” He stepped towards you and placed his hands on your hips. “Gorgeous…”

You blushed lightly and smiled at him. “Thank you.” You pecked his lips. “How was babysitting?” You teased him.

He chuckled. “It was great.” He nodded. “Benjamin barely cried and we all had a blast watching him.” He bit his lip then. “We didn’t hear from Rogers.”

Hearing that made your heart drop. “Good to know.” You said sadly, taking his hand and heading towards your room. “Thor’s parents are excited about Benjamin.”

He brightened at that. “See, you had nothing to worry about.” He squeezed your hand. “Was the party good?”

“It was great. Heimdall had a blast. I might have another Tony ‘party animal’ Stark on my hands.” You chuckled.

“We need to stop that at once.” He teased, pulling you close when you reached your room. “I missed you.” He said softly.

You laughed. “He was asleep in record time tonight.” You told him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Care to help me out of my dress and cuddle me?” You asked softly, knowing sex was off the table for another couple weeks.

He nodded. “I’d be happy to.” He kissed your forehead then unzipped the dress and undid all the ties.

Once the gown was off, and gently draped over a chair, you sighed and climbed into bed, making Tony chuckle. “What? That was a long party for a one year old.” You yawned. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth and everything in a minute.”

He smiled softly and patted your leg before getting ready for bed himself. 


End file.
